Hangover Mode
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: ONESHOT. Nikki Bella barges into her sister Brie's hotel room to discover that after crazy events, Brie is suffering from a hangover. An adaptation of Total Divas and possibly an unlikely thing I'd write but this one rang in my head so I had to. Also, it's absurdly funny.


Okay, I'm gonna be honest here. I don't know what possessed me to write this adaptation from Total Divas. Honestly, I can't stand that show but this scene I've written was amusing enough if you've seen the video of Brie puking on Nikki's boob. It's gross but gosh, I can't stop laughing! Anyway, hope you get a good laugh out of this. XD

-ReconditeAgony

…

Nikki Bella had walked to her sister Brie's hotel room, rolling her eyes excessively over the shenanigans that she heard over the phone last night. Of course, you couldn't blame her.

She and the other superstars had a ton of shows to go on and getting the adequate time to relax was extremely... for lack of a better term, low. It was nonstop for them.

Nikki very vividly remembered getting ready for bed and had just tucked herself into the covers when she was woken up by her phone ringing. She had immediately answered and was annoyed to say the least when she heard the drunken screams of Brie and Paige.

Nikki answered with "shit" in a deadpan exasperated tone that showed how deeply troubled she was over Brie getting drunk. It was followed by Nikki's urges to Brie to get to bed.

The whole ordeal of this was too eventful for Nikki, as she shook her head and shut her eyes.

She knocked the door, hoping that Brie would answer. Unfortunately, there wasn't an answer nor a sight of the door opening.

"Brie?" called Nikki, still knocking the door.

Nothing.

Nikki groaned at the fact that her sister didn't answer the door. Her mind began racing and remembering the phone call Brie had given her yesterday came in with racing thoughts.

Time was ticking down before they had to be ready for Raw but Brie didn't answer. Nikki realized that there was one person who she would call who had last been with Brie.

Nikki fished her phone out of her pocket then dialed a familiar number. It was best to see if Brie ended up sleeping elsewhere other than her hotel room.

"Hello?" came the sound of Paige's voice. She sounded slightly hoarse and tired.

"Hey, is Brie with you?" asked Nikki.

"She's not," answered Paige, sounding more alert at this point. "The last I saw her was last night. I left her at the elevator."

Nikki was left in serious pondering over hearing what her friend had said and her heart was pounding. It was obvious that she was worried.

"But, she did go to bed though," finished Paige.

To say that Nikki's racing thoughts about her sister's whereabouts subsided was putting it lightly. She thanked her British friend then hung up. If Brie wasn't answering the door, Nikki now had one more thing left to do. It sounded rather drastic as to possibly barge in on Brie without any form of notice, but the paranoia weighed heavily on the fearless Bella twin.

She headed down to the front desk and was greeted by a man who looked to be at least in his mid-twenties.

"Hello, I have a question," she said, trying hard to hide the exasperated tone in her voice but slightly failing. "I believe my sister is in her room but she's not answering the door. Is there any way you can open up the door?"

"To open up the room door?" asked the man.

"Yes," answered Nikki as she led the way and the man followed behind, holding a room key.

"I have a feeling my sister's passed out," sighed Nikki sadly. "I'm so sorry to do this."

"It's not problem," answered the man reassuringly. "We get it quite a lot."

"Do you?" asked Nikki, surprised.

 _I guess England is quite notorious for drunks in this particular hotel room,_ she thought to herself. _And Paige and Brie are another round of drunks added to that._

They got to the room door and the man successfully unlocked the door. Nikki was quite relieved but now, the next step was to actually get Brie up.

"I'll let you wake her up," said the man, backing away to let Nikki in.

She thanked him then got into Brie's room, her mind still racing. She still didn't know if Brie was either passed out or was too busy being hungover, given the events from last night. Of course, she didn't mind Brie getting drunk on days off. It's times like these that didn't sit very well with the fearless Bella twin. At this point, she was ready to get to the bottom of this.

"Brie?"

Nikki turned to see Brie still in bed, curled up in her covers without any sign of waking up. The sight of seeing Brie sleeping comfortably without stirring left Nikki feeling greatly annoyed.

"Brie! Oh my god, are you serious?" grumbled Nikki, rolling her eyes.

At that point, Brie managed to open her eyes. Nikki could see that her twin looked awfully tired and quite pale. At this point, Nikki didn't know whether if she should feel more worried or annoyed.

"I've been knocking and trying to get in," she continued in an irked tone. "What the heck is going on?"

"I'm sleeping, what do you think is going on?" answered Brie sounding hoarse and tired.

"You need to get ready!" urged Nikki. "I've been pounding on your door screaming you name."

"I didn't hear," croaked Brie.

"Come on!" said Nikki, yanking the covers off of her twin sister. "You promised just one drink!"

Brie pulled the covers back towards herself and Nikki let out an audible groan in response. Trying to waste time here was heavily testing Nikki's patience.

 _I told her not to go in Brie Mode and not to get drunk and this is what happened,_ thought Nikki. _It passed out Brie in the bed._

"Get up, let's go!" insisted Nikki, once again pulling the covers off of Brie.

Brie finally managed to at least sit up at the edge of the bed, more so to please Nikki rather than to get ready to train. Unfortunately, the hangover was heavily sinking in and Brie felt her stomach clench, the memory of having a worm in her stomach making the feeling worse. She let out a groan in response to the feeling and looked down at the floor, beads of sweat threatening to pour down her face.

Nikki noticed something by the nightstand then smiled to herself to see that maybe Brie might get lucky with dealing with a hangover.

"You do this to yourself, just keep drinking water," she said, handing the water bottle to Brie.

Brie quickly took it though didn't respond.

Nikki pulled out her phone to check the time. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw it.

"Dude, it's like 2:24- "

"BBLLLLLEEEEEEEEERRRRRRGGGGG!"

Nikki was rudely interrupted when she heard the sound of Brie vomiting and it splattered on the floor in front of her. Saying that she was surprised about this happened was very much putting it lightly.

Brie looked immensely horrified as she groaned again, also had not expected for leaving quite a mess on the floor, even when she tried to cover her mouth. This was going to be a fantastic mess for the housekeeping the clean up, given the drench state of the floor and the tray from her dinner recently. And if you didn't note the author's sarcasm, I'm afraid you have little hope.

Anyway, Brie simply couldn't speak as she was too wrapped into her hangover to even hear a word from her twin.

"What the fuck?" gasped Nikki, not entirely expecting for Brie to end up vomiting right in front of her.

Brie knew some vomit would land on the floor but some of the vomit had landed on an unexpected place. She immediately forgot about leaving vomit on the floor and instead thought of how she had failed to properly cover up her vomit from landing anywhere but the floor. In her shock, she immediately ran out of the way and into the bathroom.

Nikki felt something wet on her chest and with the morbid curiosity taking the best of her, she looked down and nearly gagged in disgust. There was just a sliver of vomit that managed to land on her tank top and breast.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she spluttered fighting the urge to vomit, herself.

The sound of Brie vomiting cued up again, probably this time in the toilet.

Nikki didn't hold back from gagging, feeling her stomach turn at the sight of Brie's vomit on her. She didn't even want to know exactly what Brie had been drinking the night before. Her concern had been on the fact that Brie vomited on her.

"What the hell, Brie?" she muttered, shaking her head.

 _She freaking pukes on my tit!_ she thought.

The fearless Bella twin quickly headed to the bathroom to clean herself up, practically fuming over the events earlier. Disgusting would be an understatement, but it was the only word that Nikki was able to muster into her mind.

"I don't feel good," said Brie who was now leaning over the toilet.

Nikki though shook her head in disgust as she furiously tried to clean herself with a hand towel. It was hard enough for her to get the hungover Bella twin up and out of bed but cleaning vomit off from herself wasn't what she had in mind.

"You fucking disgusting little bitch," she huffed. "I can't believe you just threw up on me right now, Brianna."

"You act like you've never thrown up before," argued Brie as she stood up and walked to the sink to wash her hands.

Nikki took no notice and instead continuing to let out more vulgarities that the author is too lazy to write down. It basically contained her ranting on how gravely disgusted she was over Brie's accidental vomiting session on her. However, as she backed away from the bathroom and headed for the door, her comments ended with this.

"I'm fucking out of here, you disgusting piece of shit," hissed the fearless Bella twin.

Nikki stormed out of the room, still fuming and now contemplating on whether she should change her shirt or not. If she had to go back into that room, which she didn't plan to for a few hours, she would indeed keep a Febreze on her to keep the strong smell of Brie's vomit out


End file.
